


Must Be The Season of The Witch

by linatrinch



Series: Stormpilot Halloween [5]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Addams Family Fusion, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Crossover, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, surprise they're cute in every universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linatrinch/pseuds/linatrinch
Summary: Poe decides to visit his cousin, Gomez, over the summer and finally learn a bit of witchcraft from Morticia - an attempt to connect more to his Addams heritage. Funnily enough, it seems like she already has a student under her wing.The fifth annual Halloween FinnPoe Witch AU is here!Light on the witch, heavy on the Addams Family crossover.
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams, Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Stormpilot Halloween [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495976
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	Must Be The Season of The Witch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mssrj_335](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Fitting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037717) by [mssrj_335](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/pseuds/mssrj_335). 



> FIVE. YEARS. I've done this for FIVE YEARS. I have no regrets.
> 
> Inspired heavily from mssrj_335's Addams Family Crossover series. Go check it out in the link above. It's wonderful.

“ _Oh_.” Poe suddenly found himself breathless, lost for words as he took in the man gliding over to him. It was as if he'd never seen him before. Or, perhaps, seeing him for the first time all over again. “ _A vision from a nightmare_ ,” he murmured.

Gomez leaned over and pressed their shoulders together. “Now you're getting it.”

* * *

_*that morning*_

Though he was first cousins with Gomez and Fester, Poe didn't entirely feel like part of the Addams' clan. He loved them dearly, and knew he was loved in return and that they more than considered him a part of the family, but he never really got the hang of their... ways.

When he met Morticia, never more intimidated in his life, she seemed to take an immediate liking to him, an event he still didn't entirely understand. Wednesday took time to warm to him since he didn't really want to play half of the games she enjoyed - the “Hangman” incident coming to mind – but she seemed to be more or less ambivalent to him the older she got. Pugsley seemed to like just about everyone, as did Grandmama (though whose mother she actually was had been contested as long as Poe could remember). Then there was Lurch and Thing, both of who just didn't seem to care much.

Poe wanted to connect a little more. Not just to Gomez and Fester but to that side of the family as a whole, that heritage that he'd been neglecting for the better part of his life. His dad had laughed himself hoarse when Poe announced this desire.

But here he was, Lurch opening the door and stepping aside with a bow to let him and his one bag into the stupidly large house.

“Hey, Lurch. How've you been?”

Instead of answering with actual words, the other made a humming noise before easily taking the bag off of Poe's shoulder. “Oh, hey, wait, you don't have to-” Lurch hummed a little louder, shut the door, and began walking away.

Poe... blinked. “Thanks.” Then followed.

He managed to walk over the threshold of the living room (probably one of a few) just as Lurch finally spoke up. “ _Poe Dameron._ ” It took Poe a second to realize he was being announced instead of summoned.

The only person in the room seemed to be Morticia, who put aside her knitting with a smile and quickly glided towards him. “Thank you, Lurch,” she said, cupping either side of Poe's jaw in her cold hands as he loosely held her elbows, bending forward to kiss each cheek. When she pulled away, Lurch was gone.

“Oh Poe, I was delighted to hear that you wanted to take up witchcraft. My, you're still just as handsome as ever, aren't you?”

“ _Belleza_.” Poe gently extracted one of her hands, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “No corpse could dare hope to be as lovely as you.”

“Easy there, tiger,” Gomez chuckled as he strode into the room, ending with a firm pat to Poe's back that knocked the air out of him. “So good to see you again, cousin. The kids were _thrilled_ to hear that you're spending the summer with us.”

Poe's hand found the back of his neck, admittedly nervous about seeing the kids again. It's been a year or so, they were probably much bigger now, and he was about to say as much when Gomez spoke again to Morticia. “Has he met his competition yet, my love?”

“Competition?”

“Not yet,” she answered with a devious smirk that had Poe's stomach sinking a little. It suited her, he'd have to admit. She addressed him then, as if it wasn't obvious they were both up to something. “A young man from the neighborhood has also become my protégé. Pugsley knew him from school and said he'd expressed interest in the craft before. Then, one night, he appeared on the doorstep just like that.”

Poe blinked. Despite how most people viewed the Addams', he wasn't one to balk easily. Tarantulas crawling over him while he slept, iron maiden's lining the halls, _adding_ cobwebs to the décor. But this is a, uh-... This is a new one. “Do his parents know where he is?” It was only after it was out of his mouth that the blatant question was a bit _rude_.

But Morticia took no offense. “Oh no, darling. His parents have already passed on.”

“All alone in the world,” Gomez sighed.

She sighed with him. “So romantic.”

Poe blinked again but before he could ask about how _romance_ tied into this, Gomez was shoving him towards the deep purple velvet curtains of Morticia's conservatory. “Why don't you go and meet him? He's in the graveyard on a little scavenger hunt.”

“You can help him,” Morticia called after them. “Consider it your first lesson.”

With an _oof_ , Poe was now outside the house. “Dinner's in a half hour, cousin,” Gomez told him with a big smile. “Have fun.” Then the curtains were heavily drawn shut, leaving Poe speechless in an indoor garden of dead roses.

He stood there for a moment, staring back at the wall of purple with his mouth open as if he were about to say something despite being by himself suddenly. They were acting _strange_ , even for them. But Poe gave a side ways glance through the glass towards the graveyard and decided to find the kid first. Maybe he had some answers...

No sooner than he turned the corner of Mortimer Addams resting place did he find... someone. Certainly no child, but a man in deceptively normal attire who was fiddling with something at the base of a leafless tree. He rose, gently cupping a few brown Gallerina mushrooms in his hand, and Poe-

Well, many things happened to Poe at once. His eyes widened, breath caught, heart stopped, but most importantly, he _finally understood_. Perhaps not everything, but he got why Gomez and Morticia were so set on him meeting this mystery man. Gomez seemed to recall Poe's type after one particular drunken Halloween, and this man was _beautiful_.

Damn them.

With an internal sigh, he submitted to his fate of being part of a matchmaking scheme for the next three months and announced himself with an awkward cough. “Hello?”

The other man jumped a little, looking at him with wide eyes before recognition seemed to hit and he _smiled_. It lit up the whole graveyard. Dammit, Gomez. “Hi! You must be Poe, right?” He stored the mushrooms away in a dark velvet bag before approaching with his free hand out. “I'm Finn.”

Poe swallowed and shook his hand, trying to return a smile. “Nice to meet you.”

Finn's grin for just a brief second turned a little wicked. “Pleasure's all mine.” Poe's heart skipped another beat, but Finn took his hand away and didn't even seem to notice the effect he had on him. Likely, the effect he had on everyone. “So, you're part of the family, right? I haven't seen you in the neighborhood before.”

With a little huff of breath that could have been a laugh, could have been his breath going still in his lungs again, Poe ducked his head with a little smile. “Yeah, I've been off in the military for awhile. Got out a couple years ago, thought I'd try to reconnect with my roots a little.” Finn's smile was wide, his eyes deep, and Poe floundered for literally anything else to say. “What about you? Morticia said you knew Pugsley from school.”

“Yeah, I worked over there for awhile,” he said with a shrug. “Teachers kept sending poor Pugsley to my office for the stupidest things, so we'd just sit around and talk for awhile. Good kid.”

“Your office-” Before the words were even totally out of his mouth, it clicked. “Oh, depths of Hell, you're a social worker.”

 _His laugh_. Finn had a full-bodied, deep laugh that could shake the tombstones from their place, a laugh that could be kind, a laugh that could speak of the unspeakable. Poe's knees weakened for just a brief second. “You look like I'm Death himself.”

“More like an angel for all this house is concerned.”

“Nah,” Finn said with a large smile, shaking his head. “I was a student teacher, actually. Just the only adult figure at the school who wasn't scared of the Addams kids. I mean, sprinkles of cyanide over hot chocolate in any other family would be cause for concern, but these people? They're different.” He jerked his thumb in the direction of the house, looking back at it with fondness in his eyes. “It's hard to find a more loving home.”

“You- Wait, really?” It wasn't everyday that he ran into someone who was... well, _normal_ and not horrified by the practices going on around here.

But Finn just laughed again, patting Poe on the shoulder and leading him back to the conservatory. “Kids know when something's wrong. Pugsley has nothing but love for his parents. I met them a while ago, too, just to see for myself... But I'll admit, the electric chair upstairs is a little much. Plus, I have to make sure they're not poisoning _me_ half the time. I'm not immune to most of this stuff like they are.”

Poe, baffled and charmed, just looked straight on and shook his head. “And you're certain you aren't a long lost Addams yourself?”

“Now you sound like Gomez,” he said with another laugh and blinding smile. It was... strange. His smile itself was strange. On one hand, Finn could light up the world. On the other, it felt... cold? Dangerous? Lecherous? Perhaps it was all in Poe's mind due to his newfound fascination with the man. After all, his type did tend to correspond with the rest of his Addams heritage as much as he used to deny it to himself.

Maybe reconnecting was a better idea than he originally thought.

Finn pulled open the curtain for him and there was Gomez and Morticia, standing just short of the threshold with painfully obvious yet delightedly sneaky expressions. It was the woman of the house who spoke up first. “How was your walk?”

“Dreadfully painful,” Poe answered all too honestly with a smile of his own. The happy couple looked pleased. Yeah, he could relate.

Meanwhile, Finn held up his bag. “I collected the ingredients, ma'am. Gallerina, nightshade, holly berries... Basil?”

“For the taste, dear.”

“It's getting a little late, Tish.” Gomez took the cigar from his mouth, pointing out the windows to apparently indicate dusk barely beginning. “Perhaps the next lesson can wait until tomorrow. These kids still need to get ready for tonight.”

Oh, Satan, take him. Poe balked. “Ready for what?”

“Why, it's my _birthday_ ,” Morticia announced before scurrying back into the house. “Gomez has surprised me with a dinner at _L'obscurité_. It's going to be so romantic. The two of you must come along.”

Finn just looked delighted. “Oh, happy birthday!”

“Thank you, darling,” she answered from the living room, suddenly carrying a dark, flat box. “One year closer to the inevitable.”

Poe, meanwhile, was suspicious as hell. Sure, he already caught on that they were trying to play matchmaker but really? “Are you sure you want us to go with you? We wouldn't want to impose on your date.”

“Nonsense,” Gomez protested with a grin. “We insist!”

Of course, they did.

“Come now, darling,” Morticia cooed not to Poe but to Finn. “I have a gift for you.”

“Me?” And yet, Finn followed obediently, his voice coming back from inside, “You didn't have to. It's your special day.”

Morticia responded, but Poe was too busy glaring daggers at Gomez's grin to pick up what she said. “Morticia's birthday is in October.”

“And?”

“It's June.”

“So, we're jumping the gun a little early! C'mon. I'll let you borrow a suit of mine if you promise to return it in shreds.”

“ _Cousin_.” Poe pinched the bridge of his nose, grimacing but letting himself be pulled along by Gomez's hand on his shoulder. “I didn't come here for matchmaking, and poor Finn has no _idea_ what he's gotten himself into.”

“Well, we didn't plan for this either, y'know,” his cousin answered with that delighted, mischievous grin of his. “But once we got to know Finn and heard you were coming to visit, we just _knew_ you two would hit it off. Morticia and I figured... _why wait?_ If it's destiny, it's destiny. We'll skip that whole nature taking its course thing and get right to the good part, eh?”

“I'm not sure that's how it works.”

“Listen, cousin.” Gomez steered him to the stairs, Poe willingly getting dragged along. “With the right deals, you two will have eternity together. But a little more time is nothing to sneeze at, right?”

Poe stopped on the third step, Gomez's shoving suddenly ineffective as the other stumbled. “Gomez-”

“Is he handsome?”

Taking a deep, _deep_ breath, Poe very slowly turned his head toward him. His cousin, still grinning, just lifted his eyebrows, awaiting for an answer. He sighed. “Yes.”

“Does his laugh rattle your skeleton from your skin?”  
  
“A little bit.”

“Are you smitten?”

“I don't-”  
  
“Poe.”

“ _Yes_ , okay? He's amazing, but I've known him for-”

“Ah-ah,” Gomez tsked, shoving Poe and moving them up the stairs again. “Time doesn't matter when it comes to love.”

“But you just said-”

“Quiet now, cousin. Let's get your face on.”

* * *

They took separate cars. Not as one may think, no. Poe rode with _Gomez_ to the restaurant, questioning the entire time how they were going to convince Finn that this was somehow a romantic dinner between he and his wife when all _this_ was going on. But his cousin would just start waxing on about love's spiders jitterbugging in one's stomach in the case of true love or whatever, so Poe eventually stopped trying. Maybe he was nervous but it wasn't making him question his life's choices right now.

Gomez had been kind enough to allow Poe to dress himself but he still came out looking a bit like his cousin. He knew better from past experience with his curls to try slicking them back without a cut first so he skipped that part. And the makeup. The jewelry, though, he liked that.

So Poe followed Gomez into the quiet restaurant, black pinstriped suit fitting like it was tailored for him (which was very well possible) and a few large rings glittering on his fingers, a skull with obsidian eyes here, a dark steel flat-top ring there, etc. The restaurant, despite the name, made him feel like his attire didn't entirely belong in the well-to-do establishment, though.

Sure, the atmosphere was dark and cozy, each table decorated with a lit candelabra, and a large space of the wood floor left bare for what must have been dancing. It was quite nice. But the people. It was the people that made him feel off, as they often did. He'd learned to assimilate in “normal” culture ages ago, ashamed of being himself at times, but that was possibly why he admired Gomez so much.

The man in question walked through the room as if he owned the place. Which, also very well possible considering his investments. He looked straight ahead, chin high, and smiled at anyone who happened to catch his eye. After letting out a slow breath, Poe raised his chin and did the same.

No sooner than they had been seated in a corner, conspicuously tucked away from the other patrons, did Morticia walk in. Poe only noticed because Gomez did that thing where he sighed and got doe-eyed every time she walked in the room. She was a lovely enchantress, but Poe wasn't so much as hung up on her as he was on the fact that she was alone.

“Finn is on his way,” she answered the question on his lips, sitting next to her husband and pushing her seat closer to his until their shoulders brushed. Gomez looked as if he may swoon. “He recognized someone at the entrance who seemed quite surprised to see him as my date.” More like, surprised that he was with an Addams at all. She glanced to her husband with a little smile. “People will surely talk.”

“Oh, _cara mia_.” He lifted her hand, kissed her knuckles. “After this dinner, for the things I wish to do with you, they will talk for _centuries_.”

“Please don't.” Poe spoke up, attempting and probably failing to burst their intimate bubble.

Gomez, unfortunately, just went back to lavishing attention on her hand. Morticia did deem Poe worthy enough to look at for the moment, though. “I hope you appreciate his appearance, darling. He's been having such trouble coming out of his shell but has been doing an admirable job as of late.”

Glancing to his cousin, who didn't look like he'd be coming up for air anytime soon, Poe gave his own smile. “I'm sure if you've given him a makeover, he'll be strikingly handsome.”

“Oh, not me, sweetheart. I only gifted him the suit.” Her eyes found the entrance, even Gomez glancing over to see what had distracted her. “See? He cleans up so well that someone needs to dirty him up a little.”

Poe turned his head, but once his eyes caught Finn, he could see nothing else. Much less breathe. “ _Oh_.”

The suit was, indeed, lovely. Black was the blazer, the shirt, the tie, so deep that it might as well have been sculpted from onyx. There were silver studs running up his ears, a piercing in his brow, a ring on a thumb, even a touch of eyeliner or something that made his eyes look that devious. Or, perhaps, Finn always looked that devious when he was comfortable, which he clearly was. He _owned_ the look and seemed far happier in his skin now than when he had been merely content before.

His lips, sharp, smirking. His eyes, deadly, on Poe. “ _A vision from a nightmare_ ,” he murmured to himself.

Gomez bumped against his shoulder, making him wobble a little but not enough to have him look away, much less pick up his jaw. “Now you're getting it,” his cousin crowed happily. “Why don't you ask him to dance? Looks like the band's warming up.”

Dance. Dance? Finn was halfway to them, his stride steady, not rushed, not sluggish, a pace that made Poe wish he'd walk on his heart in the same fashion. And his spleen and kidneys and brain, just to make sure he'd stomped his name everywhere. “ _I can't_ ,” he breathed out.

“Sure, you can,” Gomez answered with a grunt, shoving on Poe's chair hard enough for him to jolt and stumble right out of it. Well, he was standing now. Couldn't look back and make a bigger fool of himself. Not with Finn's widening smile and laughing eyes.

He stood straight, adjusted his tie and walked over. There was a problem, though. Seemed like, as soon as he got in front of him and Finn stopped, he had lost the ability to speak.

Finn's smile. It was his smile. Full of mischief and misdeeds, full of threats that Poe desperately wished were promises. This is the glimpse he'd seen before. This was _Finn_. Oh no.

“Were you going to ask me to dance?”

He swallowed. “I was going to attempt it, at least.”

Finn laughed, low and deep, yet still enough to brighten Poe's world by darkening everything else. Violins were suddenly singing in his mind- Oh. No, the band was starting. And Finn was stepping closer, taking one hand in his, placing Poe's other on his shoulder, and getting his own on his waist. “I accept,” he answered with all the easy confidence in the world, that cold, piercing glare stabbing him straight in the heart, and they danced.

Finn lead. Poe followed.

Poe decided he'd follow him anywhere.

“So,” he tried after a long moment of dazed waltzing around the room, “this is you.”

Finn smile, still wicked and calculating, turned amused. “I can be myself with them. Isn't that why you're here, too?”

“Yes,” he breathed out, unsure himself which question he was really answering. But, in the interest of being himself, Poe finally forced himself to relax and get truly wrapped into the moment. “Y'know, Gomez let me borrow this suit on the condition that I return it in pieces.”

 _That smile_. It was slow and sharp, Finn's head tilting down, his piercing gaze making Poe shiver and nearly miss the next three or four steps. “I think we could manage that. Perhaps we should find somewhere to be alone, let the lovebirds have their dinner and spare car.”

 _Oh_. “I'd follow you anywhere.”

Finn's gaze was smug, knowing, totally aware of the claws he had weaved through Poe's ribs. He tugged him closer by the hand, took a deep kiss, and Poe melted into him for the first time but certainly not the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Have a Happy Halloween if you celebrate. And I hope everyone has a nice rest of this year because oh my god


End file.
